A Life You Love
by HBob
Summary: Ok, rewrote story. Focuses on the growing relationship between JK. A bit of EG thrown is as they discover their love for each other. Summary: Will an accident destroy a love?
1. Default Chapter

Grace Manning entered her large house, her head throbbing from a long and boring day at school. She sighed and shouted, "Mom? Rick? Anyone home?" She could hear the loud music playing up in the attic. Ugh, Jessie, Grace thought as she trudged up the stairs. She could hear the giggling through the door and she pushed it open slightly. She peered through the opening and saw a sight that made her eyes go wide. Jessie was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling, which was nothing to gawk at, except for the fact that Jessie's head was resting on the chest of Katie Singer. Both girls looked as though they were in a trance. Grace leaned in closer to hear the conversation that the two girls were having, but as she did this, the door creaked and opened, revealing Grace's guilty face to the girls. Jessie jumped up, nearly knocking Katie off the bed. "Grace!" she shouted at her older stepsister, rage filling her eyes. The rage was soon replaced by a look of guilt as she glanced sideways at Katie. "We were just um...we just got tired, ya know, from school. We were just resting our eyes," Jessie told her.  
  
Katie nodded her head in agreement as she lowered her eyes away from the gaze that Grace was burning into her. "I-I should go. It was great seeing you again Grace, really. See ya, Jess," Katie said as she left the room. Jessie went to follow her, but Grace grabbed her arm preventing her from following Katie.  
  
"What are you doing?" Jessie asked, pulling away from Grace's grip. She backed away from the older girl and glared her famous 'what the hell are you doing' look.  
  
Grace glared right back at her. "What am I doing? What are you doing?" she yelled at Jessie. Jessie just stared at her stepsister with a confused expression across her face. "Just be with her Jess. You obviously want to. It's not like it would matter to anyone if you're gay."  
  
"I am not gay!" shouted Jessie, tears beginning to form in her eyes.  
  
Grace rolled her eyes, "Oh come on Jess, we already had this conversation. You love her; she loves you, go with it."  
  
Jessie's eyes fumed with anger, "I don't love her. I don't love anyone."  
  
"Jessie, wake up. You're not perfect and you never will be. Stop trying to protect an image that you never had to begin with and be with the one you love before you lose Katie forever."  
  
Jessie's strong exterior faltered at the mention of Katie's name, but she soon regained her composure. "What do you know about love? You've never loved anyone except someone who obviously knew that he was too mature for you," Jessie said, as she warmed up for the final blow, "And then you drove him out of the state and away from his home...and away from you."  
  
Grace jumped back as though she had been slapped and her eyes became watery at Jessie's comment.  
  
Katie sat on the step at the bottom of the staircase, listening to the sisters' argue. Katie was still unsure of what she and Jessie were to each other. She knew that they were more than friends, but she wasn't so sure that Jessie knew that. She smiled at the memory of the younger girls' gesture at Jake and Tiffany's wedding. When Jessie had taken her hand as the vows were being said, Katie felt as though she held the whole world in the palm of her hand, and in a way she did. But things weren't like that all of the time. Jessie had made it very clear that although she cared for Katie, she didn't want anyone else to know that she had these feelings...for a girl. A small tear ran down the girl's face as she thought of all the moments where the two girls had sat together in silence, and yet had some of the most meaningful conversations of Katie's life. It was easy for Katie to say that she was head over heels in love with Jessie Sammler, and she wanted everyone to know this. But she loved and respected Jessie, and if Jessie wanted to wait, then she would wait for as long as the younger girl needed. Katie jumped as she heard the door to Jessie's room slam shut. Grace came bounding down the stairs, obviously upset at what had happened upstairs. "Oh, Katie, you're still here?" Grace asked.  
  
"I'm still here," she said simply, lowering her head again.  
  
Grace frowned, "So...I guess you heard that huh?"  
  
Katie nodded, "Hanging on every word."  
  
"She didn't mean it, ya know," Grace said, taking a seat next to Katie on the stair.  
  
Katie looked up, "Of course she did...does. Jess is right Grace...just because I might feel something for her doesn't mean that she'd ever feel anything for me. She isn't... gay. She said so herself, so just please, leave it alone," Katie hated to say these words, even though she wondered herself if they were true.  
  
Grace felt for Katie and she reached to put a hand on her shoulder. Katie jumped at the contact. "Sorry," she mumbled under her breath.  
  
Grace gave Katie a sincere smile, "Just give her time. She'll come around. She loves you and just because she won't admit it, doesn't mean that..."  
  
Katie stood up, "I...I can't talk about this. I'll see ya Grace," and with that said, Katie turned and ran out the door.  
  
Grace sighed as Katie disappeared from her sight, "Jessie," she said aloud; "You're going to hurt that girl, whether you mean to or not." At the top of the stairs, Jessie buried her head in her knees and softly cried. 


	2. Chapter Two

*Knock, knock*. Eli Sammler rolled over and looked at his clock, rubbing away the sleep from his eyes. He groaned as he saw that it read 10:00 PM. He was supposed to have met his mom at her house at 8:00, and he truly felt sorry that he didn't. Karen had said that she needed to speak with him and Jessie about something important. The knocking on Eli's door continued. "Eli? Are you in there?" called a voice. Eli rolled out of bed, threw on a gray T-shirt and his old, torn blue jeans, and opened the door. The door opened, revealing a very worried Grace to a very tired Eli. Eli blinked his eyes, "Grace?"  
  
"Jessie called and said that you were supposed to meet her at your mom's house earlier. She was worried when you didn't show up," Grace explained.  
  
Eli searched his brain for a good excuse, but he came up with nothing. Grace smiled at him, knowing exactly what Eli had been doing; cocaine, heroin, some unknown drug that he bought off the street to help him get through the day. "So, you fell asleep after band practice?" she said with a smirk on her face.  
  
Eli smiled, "Exactly, after all, it was such a long and draining session." He smiled at the brunette, almost losing himself in her deep, brown eyes. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes again. "So, I guess I should be off to my mom's house," he said.  
  
"I guess," Grace said, nodding her head in agreement, "They're probably worried about you."  
  
"Right, 'cuz I'm late and all," he said, kicking himself mentally for being tongue-tied around his stepsister. She just had that affect on him.  
  
Grace stared at him, "So...I'll see ya around then."  
  
"Right, see ya," Eli said as he grabbed his car keys and headed to the garage. He shut the door and leaned against it. He didn't understand the reason why he could never tell Grace the way her felt about her. For so long he was sure that Grace felt the same way, but then he had heard that she was in love with Mr. Dimitri. Eli smiled; Mr. Dimitri wasn't even in the same state anymore. Grace must be over him now. Who am I kidding, he thought, Grace would never go for a loser like me. I can't even keep a job, how could I ever get a girl like her? Eli shook the thoughts of Grace and love out of his head and started his car. As he pulled out of the driveway, he caught a glimpse of Grace standing in the window, and he took a deep breath. She's beautiful, he thought, staring at the angel before him. As the curtains closed, removing Grace from his vision, Eli finally pulled out of the driveway and left Grace behind him.  
  
*****  
  
Karen and Jessie Sammler sat on the couch watching a horror movie that Rick had given them. All either of them knew was that it was Rick's favorite movie. He had told them that it was about a girl who coughed. Jessie yawned as she glanced at the clock. Grace had called earlier to inform them that Eli was on his way, and that he had fallen asleep after band practice. Both Jessie and Karen knew that wasn't true. Karen looked up as she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door for her son and then went and sat on the arm of the couch. Eli shut the door and was instantly bombarded by the knowing stares of his mother and sister. "Have a good nap?" Karen asked Eli, smirking slightly.  
  
Eli looked at the two women and smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, I did...so, Mom, you wanted to talk to us?" Eli said, quickly changing the subject.  
  
Karen cleared her throat, "Um, yes, I wanted to let you know that I..."  
  
"You...?" asked Jessie.  
  
"I...have a date with someone tomorrow night, and I wanted to make sure that it was ok with you guys that I do," Karen explained.  
  
"A date?" asked Eli.  
  
"With a guy?" asked Jessie.  
  
"Yes, a date with a guy," Karen said.  
  
Jessie was confused; who could her mother possibly have a date with. Then, it hit her, "You have a date with Henry, don't you?" she asked her mom.  
  
Karen nodded again and replied, "Yes I do, and like I said I wanted to make sure that it was alright with you two. Not too uncomfortable I hope?"  
  
All Eli could do was stare at his mother in awe. His mother, Karen Sammler, had a date...a date date. Jessie looked over at the goofy look that lay across her older brother's face. "No, of course it's not uncomfortable. We suggested it, remember?"  
  
"So, your not uncomfortable...that he's black?" Karen asked hesitantly.  
  
"No!" Eli stated firmly.  
  
"Of course not. We only care that you're happy. Everybody should be happy," Jessie started, "Everybody has the right to be with the one they love." She paused for a moment, "Everyone needs the second half of their heart."  
  
Karen and Eli stared at Jessie in amazement. She had grown up so much in these past few months. "I agree with Jess," said Eli, "You deserve to be happy Mom, and if Henry makes you happy, then more power to him."  
  
"You know what makes me happy? Seeing you two, so grown up and mature," Karen said, smiling at her children.  
  
"Well, at least one of us, you mean," joked Jessie as she hit her brother in the face with a pillow.  
  
"Oh, now that was just cause for a one-way ticket to Ticklefest," Eli said as he pinned Jessie to the ground and tickled her under her ribs. "Say uncle!"  
  
"Ok, ok, Eli stop! Truce!" yelled Jessie as she squirmed away from her brother's grasp. Karen chuckled as she watched her children fight. Jessie turned towards her mother, "So," she started, "You think this is funny? I'll show you funny!" she yelled as both her and Eli tackled Karen to the floor and began to tickle her. 


	3. Chapter Three

Katie Singer sat alone in her room thinking about her afternoon at Jessie's house. Before Grace had interrupted them, they were talking about the Junior Prom. Jessie had asked Katie whether or not she was going, and Katie was trying to work up the nerve to ask Jessie to go with her. But then Grace had to barge in and ruin everything. Katie wasn't even sure if Jessie would've said yes, but it was still worth a shot. Katie sighed as she wondered whether to pick up the phone and call Jessie. Just as she reached for her telephone, it rang, startling Katie. She sighed and silently laughed as she picked up the receiver and said hello.  
  
"Katie? Hey, it's me, Jessie," she said, her heart skipping at the sound of Katie's voice.  
  
"Oh, hey Jess, I was just thinking about you," said Katie, smiling and absentmindedly playing with a strand of her hair.  
  
Jessie's smile grew, "Oh really, and what were you thinking about me?"  
  
Katie's eyes grew wide at Jess's flirtatious comment, "I was actually thinking about a specific thing...but I would rather talk to you in person."  
  
Jessie grew nervous. She had actually been happy earlier when Grace had interrupted her and Katie's conversation. She wasn't sure, but she thought that Katie was going to ask her to the Junior Prom, and Jessie wasn't sure what her answer was going to be. She cared for Katie, that much she knew. But how deep her feelings for the older girl went, were beyond Jessie's knowledge. "Well," she started, "Well, my mom has a date tomorrow night so."  
  
"Wait.a date? With who?"  
  
"Henry. It turns out that innocent crush is being acted on. Anyway, Mom will be gone so you could come over then?" Jessie said, half hoping that Katie would be busy.  
  
Katie grinned, "Yeah, I think I can pencil you into my oh-so-busy schedule. 8:00ish?" she asked, biting her lower lip in response to her nerves.  
  
"Sounds great," Jessie replied. "We can order a pizza or something. And you can talk to me then?"  
  
"Sure, I'll see you tomorrow Jess. Goodnight."  
  
"Night."  
  
Katie Singer hung up the phone and sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. Most people at school already knew that Katie was gay. After the whole debacle with Sarah, they all pretty much figured out that Katie was into girls. But Jessie.Jessie was different. She had her own image and she had made it pretty clear that she did not want to jeopardize it. There was only one person that Katie trusted enough to talk to, and she hoped that he would keep her secret. Katie picked up the phone and dialed. Ring.Ring.  
  
"Hello?" said a sleepy voice on the other end.  
  
"Tad, its Katie."  
  
"Singer? What do you want?" Tad rolled over and looked at the clock, sighing he said, "Can't this wait till morning?"  
  
"Look, can I see you. I need someone to talk to."  
  
"Is this about your dad?" he asked, his voice rising a bit.  
  
"No, no, its about.someone else. Someone important.I just really need a friend right now."  
  
There was silence on the other end and Katie's heart began to pound. "Tad?"  
  
"I'll meet you at the park in fifteen Katie." The line clicked as he hung up the phone. Katie sighed; it was time she talked to someone about what she had been feeling lately. She threw on her jacket and started the long walk towards the park.  
  
*****  
  
Tad sat on the swing, rubbing his hands together in an attempt to stay warm. He never would have came out here for anyone else. But Katie.he and Katie had been through some tough times together. She meant more to him than anyone in the world.  
  
"Hey there Frosty," said Katie, emerging from behind the tree. "Cold night, isn't it?"  
  
"What's this all about Katie? What was so wrong that you had to call me out here at midnight?"  
  
Katie sighed, "Well, you know the truth about me being gay."  
  
"Did someone say something to you? Just give me a name Kat," he said enraged.  
  
"No, no Tad. It's nothing like that. There's someone.someone that I care about."  
  
Tad unclenched his fists, "You dragged me out of my warm house and bed to tell me gossip about your latest crush?"  
  
Katie sighed, "It's not that simple Tad. See this girl, she um.there's something between us, but there are other issues that have come up and.I don't know what I am trying to say."  
  
"Katie, is this girl gay?"  
  
"I don't know. I mean, I think so. Sometimes when I'm looking at her and she's looking at me its like, the whole world has disappeared and it's just us. Alone, together, and happy."  
  
"And you don't think that Jessie feels the same way?" asked Tad, a quiet and knowing grin crossing his face.  
  
"It's not that I don't think she cares for me, cuz she does it's just." Katie stopped and stared at Tad. "Oh my god."  
  
"Come on Kat, like I wouldn't figure it out. You two are so obviously right for each other. Even a pig-headed, stubborn, jock like me can see it. I'm not blind to love, you know."  
  
"Tad, you can't tell anyone, please, it would kill her."  
  
"I promise, Katie, I promise. Besides, you and Sammler go good together. I wouldn't jeopardize that." He walked over and put his arm around her shoulder, squeezing lightly, "It's just good to see you so happy again Singer. Everything with your dad, ya know, that was rough. I just.like to see you smiling again." He grinned at her and then looked back up at the stars.  
  
Katie too gazed at the sky with a wide-eyed wonder of the great beyond. The sky was an endless blanket of hope, she thought. Whenever Katie looked up at the stars, she was always reminded of Jessie. The stars shimmered in the sky just like Jessie's eyes sparkled when she laughed. She sighed and looked at Tad, "Well, it's late. You should go back to bed. Thanks for coming out here and listening to me though. I kind of needed someone to talk to."  
  
Tad smiled at his best friend, "Anytime Singer, anytime." With that said, he patted Katie on the head and headed towards home. Katie however, continued to gaze up at the stars and think of the younger girl. She closed her eyes and lay back further on the tree trunk, and there she stayed until morning. 


	4. Chapter Four

Grace slammed her locker shut and sighed. Finally it was Friday, the weekend filled with rest and relaxation. She threw her backpack over her shoulder and turned around, only to run straight into Katie. Both girls struggled to regain their balance, and luckily, they did this successfully. "Jeez Katie, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there."  
  
Katie shrugged, "No biggie. Still alive and well on this end. It takes more than that to injure me."  
  
Grace gave her a puzzled look and then said, "Are you looking for Jessie?"  
  
She shook her head, "No, I actually wanted to talk to you. You know how Prom is coming up and all?" Grace nodded and Katie continued, "Well, I would talk to one of her parents about this, but you seem to be the only family member that knows about the situation."  
  
"I'm not really a family member."  
  
"No you are. Jessie wouldn't admit this to you, but she really looks up to you. She always has. Why else would she get so upset when you say stuff that she disagrees with?"  
  
Grace smiled and urged Katie to continue. "Well anyway.I was just kind of.asking your permission to ask Jessie to the Prom."  
  
Grace looked stunned; "You are asking my permission?"  
  
Katie nodded and shrugged, "Like I said, I would ask Mr. or Mrs. Sammler.but Jessie wouldn't want them to know. Not like that, from me. I'm not even sure if she wants anyone to know at all.or even if there is anything to know. I just thought I'd ask you before I ask her."  
  
"Trust me Katie, she loves you. I can see it when she looks at you."  
  
"Funny, that's what Tad said too."  
  
"Tad? Tad knows about you and Jessie?" she paused a moment, "Does Jessie know that he's.aware of the situation?"  
  
"Yes Tad knows about me and Jessie.and no, Jessie doesn't know. I told Tad in confidence. He wouldn't tell anyone."  
  
Grace nodded, "Well then, I would say.go for it. Ask Jessie and see what happens. She might surprise you."  
  
Katie smiled and gave a small wave to Grace as she turned and headed back down the hall. Grace watched after her, heart aching for the girl. Grace didn't think that Jessie would agree to go to the dance with Katie. She just wasn't ready for that kind of public display of affection. Grace sighed and turned around.where she came face to face with Eli. "Eli! Hi, you want something?"  
  
"Yeah, sort of." He watched as Katie retreated through the double doors of the school. "You and Katie seemed pretty cozy. You guys becoming friends now?"  
  
Grace nodded, "Yeah, she's a great person."  
  
"Yeah she is. She makes Jessie happy, happier than I've seen her in months. They've become attached at the hip lately. So, what were you two talking about?"  
  
Grace's eyes widened for a moment. "Oh you know, just girl stuff. The Prom mostly. She wanted to uh, know if I was going."  
  
"Oh," Eli paused, "Are you.going, that is?"  
  
"I don't know. It depends on whether or not I can convince my mom to let me borrow the car."  
  
"Oh, so.you don't have a date?"  
  
Grace shrugged, "No, not really. I might go with some friends, but no, I don't have a date."  
  
"Well, do you want one?" A shocked look crossed Grace's face as she looked up at Eli.  
  
"Oh, you have a friend for me or something."  
  
"No, actually I was hoping that you'd go with me." Eli's heart began to beat as Grace moved closer to him and looked up into his eyes.  
  
"You know Eli, that sounds like a great idea."  
  
Eli's face burst out into a grin. "Great. So, I'll give you a call and we can set up some plans."  
  
"Great. I'll talk to you later then. Bye Eli."  
  
Eli moved forward and gave Grace a big hug. As he pulled away he said, "Bye Grace."  
  
*****  
  
Katie walked out of the school with a different kind of confidence than she had when she had first entered that morning. She headed to her brand new blue Beetle with her head held high. She drove to Karen's house and as she stood on the porch, she contemplated what she would say. Katie's thoughts were interrupted when the door opened to reveal Jessie's smiling face. "Katie, hi!" Jessie said as she embraced the older girl. When they parted, Jessie motioned for Katie to go inside.  
  
"Hey Jess. So, what are our oh-so-stimulating plans for tonight?" Katie asked, taking the younger girl's hand in hers. Jess smiled at the touch and Katie felt a shiver down her spine. Jessie led Katie up the stairs and both girls sat on the bed.  
  
"So, my mom said that she's leaving in an hour.so we can have our talk after that?" asked Jessie, looking everywhere but at Katie.  
  
Katie looked confused and said, "Why can't we talk now?"  
  
"Because I don't want anyone to hear us."  
  
Katie scoffed, "Jess, we're up in the attic. I doubt anyone could hear us. And even if they do, what's the big deal?"  
  
"Fine, say what you have to say," grumbled Jessie.  
  
Katie was taken aback. "Jessie?" When Jessie didn't look at her, Katie felt her heart breaking. "Fine, I was just going to ask you if you would like to go to the Prom with me. I thought that we would have fun and we could spend some time together."  
  
"In public?" asked Jessie.  
  
Katie scoffed again and yelled, "Of course in public. Look, I love you Jess and I don't care who knows it. I thought you felt the same, but obviously I was wrong." Katie stood up and headed toward the door. Jessie remained on the bed and looked upset. It hurt Katie to do this to Jessie, but Jessie was hurting Katie by stringing her along.  
  
"Katie wait, I." her voice trailed off as she found herself at a loss for words.  
  
Katie's heart broke as the younger girl began to sob quietly. With her back turned towards Jessie she said, "I love you Jessie. I've known it since the moment I met you. We can be happy if you just let it happen. I'll wait for you.but I can't wait forever. You can't ask me to." With that she turned around and looked at the younger girl. Jessie had been silent this whole time. She just stared at Katie, her eyes filled with fury and pain.  
  
"So this is it. You're just going to walk out of my life?"  
  
Katie sighed and knelt down beside Jessie, "I don't want to leave you. If you can tell me now how you feel, if you can give me a reason to stay, I will."  
  
Jessie's brow furrowed and she closed her eyes. A deep sigh arose from within her throat, and as she opened her eyes, Katie knew what her answer was. She stood up and kissed Jessie on the forehead. "Goodbye Jessie." Katie turned and ran out of the room, scared of what her own tears would do to Jessie. As she fled down the stairs, all the memories that she and Jessie had together flooded her mind. She ran past Karen without so much as a glance in her direction. As she opened the door, she realized that the storm outside was almost as bad as the one inside. She jumped inside of her car and sped away; away from the pain. 


	5. Chapter Five

Jessie sat alone in her dark room, watching the rain splash against her window. She heard a small knock on the door and she screamed for the person to go away. Grace, unbeknownst to Jessie, had already opened the door and stepped inside the room. Jessie continued to stare outside at the spot where Katie's car had previously been. Grace cleared her throat, which startled the young girl. Jessie's tear filled eyes fell on Grace and her cold stare burned into her. "Hey, don't be mad at me," Grace said, "Your mom sent me up. She called Eli, who suggested that I talk to you. Don't ask me why but." her voice trailed off when she realized that Jessie had been crying. Grace moved closer to her and sat on the bed. "Hey," she put a hand on the blonde's shoulder, "You ok Jess?"  
  
Jessie shook her head. "I think I lost her Grace," she stuttered through her tears. "She said that I had to choose, and I didn't, and she left.She left, Grace. She left me." Jessie broke down as she was finally hit with the guilt that had been brewing down inside of her. She had let Katie walk out the door; she had let her leave.  
  
Grace slid closer to Jessie and put her arm around the younger girl's shoulder. "It'll be ok Jessie. She loves you and if you just tell her how you feel, everything will work out. You'll see that things have a funny way of working out for the better."  
  
"Why are you being so nice to me?" Jessie asked.  
  
Grace smiled, "Because you're letting me." The two girls sat in silence as the storm outside began to grow.  
  
*****  
  
Grace crept downstairs after making sure that Jessie had fallen asleep. Once she had calmed her down, Grace and Jessie had sat and talked. They talked about Katie, mostly, and what Jessie was feeling towards the older girl. This was the first time that Jessie had opened up to her, and Grace was happy that they were finally getting along, as all sisters should. When Grace reached the bottom of the stairs, she was startled by the sound of the phone ringing. Who could be calling this late at night, she thought to herself. "Hello?" she said as she picked up the receiver.  
  
"Is this Jessie?" asked the caller.  
  
"No, sorry. This is Grace," she said, puzzled as to why anyone would be calling for Jessie this late at night.  
  
"Oh, Grace, hi.its Tad. Look, I don't know how to say this." his voice trailed off.  
  
Grace could hear his voice wavering, "Tad? What is it?"  
  
Tad sighed, "Its Katie. Th-There's been an accident."  
  
*****  
  
Upstairs, Jessie opened her eyes with alarm. She'd just had a horrible dream that something bad happened to Katie. She shook the thought out of her head and pushed the bed covers off of her body. Breathing in deeply, she swung her legs over the side of her bed and placed her head between her legs. Her heart raced and she felt as though she were hyperventilating. Her heart seemed to be lodged in her throat as she struggled to breathe. Slowly she rose, steadying herself, insistent on seeing Katie; knowing she was all right was the only thing that would let Jessie's heart relax. Jessie slowly crept down the stairs, but stopped upon hearing two voices quietly talking. She leaned in closer, and identified the voices as that of Grace and Karen.  
  
"Tad didn't go into specifics Ms. Sammler. He just told me that she was in critical condition. Something about broken glass and bruises. They don't know if she's going to make it," Grace explained, burying her face in her hands.  
  
Jessie strained to about hear whom they were talking about. Jessie watched as her mom stood up and started pacing around the couch. "Jessie will be devastated," she said quietly.  
  
Jessie felt a shiver descend down her spine, causing her body to tremble. She had the feeling again, the same feeling that she had in her dream. It can't be, she thought, Katie's fine. Katie is at home, safe and asleep. She's not . Jessie's thought process stopped functioning at this point. She whispered softly, "Katie."  
  
Karen and Grace looked up at the stairway and saw Jessie sitting there, arms wrapped around her body in an attempt to close herself off from the world. Karen walked slowly to the bottom of the stairs and gently started to explain what had happened. "Honey," she began, choosing her words carefully, "Something's happened to Katie." She paused and watched Jessie's reaction. "She's in the hospital right now," she continued, "The doctors are doing everything they can." Karen stopped and turned toward Grace, silently asking for help.  
  
"Tad called, and all he told me was that something bad happened. He couldn't go into details over the phone because he was the only one there to talk to the doctors. He asked." Grace started.  
  
"Asked what?" Jessie cried.  
  
"He asked, well, he told me that Katie would want you there. You are her closest friend," Grace said, enunciating the word friend. Jessie's eyes grazed over the carpet, as if she were studying the fibers. She raised her eyes to meet Grace's, silently telling her that she needed to be there. Grace nodded her head slightly and said, "Ms. Sammler, I'll drive Jessie to the hospital. You can stay here and rest."  
  
Karen nodded, knowing that she was still worn out from all of her physical therapy with Henry. "Henry!" she stated loudly, as though she had not meant to say this aloud. She looked at the puzzled faces of Grace and Jessie, "I'll call Henry and tell him that you are going to be at the hospital," she explained, "He's there tonight, working late. He'll make sure that you guys are all right there."  
  
Grace nodded her head and motioned for Jessie to follow her upstairs. Once they were in the safety of the attic, Jessie lost control of her emotions. She fell to her knees and started to cry; her body trembling with fright that she had lost Katie forever. Grace knelt down beside the younger girl and grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her to her feet. Jessie glared at Grace, with both anger and confusion.  
  
"You need to be strong Jessie. Katie needs you right now. You need to be strong for her, you know she would be strong for you," Grace said, placing her hand on Jessie's shaking shoulder.  
  
Jessie raised her eyes to meet Grace's, and Grace saw something in her eyes that she hadn't seen in a long time. Determination filled the young blonde's eyes as she spoke slowly, enunciating each word. "I need to see Katie."  
  
Grace nodded, "Then what are we waiting for?" she asked, grinning. 


	6. Chapter Six

After some quick persuasion done by Grace, Jessie finally willed herself to walk through the double doors leading into the hospital. The last time that she was in this place was after her mom's car accident; when she thought her mom would die. She couldn't bear to lose Katie. She took a deep breath and inhaled the sterile smelling air. The stench of ether and death filled her senses and triggered a reaction in her brain telling her to turn around and run home. But the fear in her heart of never seeing Katie again overpowered this sense. Jessie turned toward Grace, took her hand and said, "Come on."  
  
Grace and Jessie headed to the Emergency Room main desk, "Excuse me?" Grace asked the lady behind the desk. When the irritated young woman did not respond, Grace pounded her fists on the counter and shouted in an impatient voice, "Hey!"  
  
The young woman jumped and looked at the girls with a scowl. "Yes," she asked, her thick southern accent made her sound more precocious than she had previously appeared. "Can I help you?"  
  
Jessie nodded, "Katie Singer?"  
  
The woman stared at the two girls and responded, "Excuse me?"  
  
"Kathryn Singer was brought into Emergency. Do you know which room she's in?" Grace asked, keeping one hand on the young blonde's shoulder, for Jessie looked as though she would attack the nurse.  
  
"Room 305. Her brother is with her now," the nurse responded in a harsh tone. "Only family is allowed in the room."  
  
Grace nodded and took Jessie's hand. "Come on Jess." Grace led the scared girl down the hall and stopped in front of room 305. The air was stale and Jessie once again found herself struggling for air. Jessie reached for the door handle, and just as she was about to turn it, a voice startled her.  
  
"Miss, only family is allowed to see Miss. Singer." The girls turned to face a man in his mid twenties.  
  
"She is," said Grace, "Family. This is Jessie, Katie's sister."  
  
The young doctor looked skeptical as he held out his hand to Jessie. "Oh, well then. I'm Dr. Michaels. I treated your sister when she was brought in."  
  
"What happened to her?" Jessie asked in a shaky voice.  
  
"Our dad happened," a voice came from behind Jessie. She turned and was shocked to see a teary-eyed Tad behind her. "She uh, she was out earlier, and when she came home Dad didn't like that fact that she came home late. She was upset about something and when she started yelling he.he." his voice broke and he stopped and looked at the doctor for assistance.  
  
Dr. Michaels cleared his throat. "Miss Singer came in with a blunt trauma injury to the head, as well as bruises and lacerations around the forehead, most likely from a glass bottle of some sort. She was not conscious on arrival and we've ordered a CAT scan to verify the level of trauma caused to the brain. We'll know after further analysis whether or not recovery is likely."  
  
"Are you saying that she might be brain dead?" asked Jessie, fear enveloping her voice. When the doctor nodded his head, Jessie turned around and buried her face in Tad's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around the small girl and held on tight. She was Katie's one true love and he would make sure that Jessie was safe and happy.  
  
"That's not all of her injuries, I'm afraid." When Jessie looked at him, he sighed and said, "It would appear as though she had fallen down the stairs. There is evidence of a spinal injury as well. We will not be able to evaluate the extent of the damage until she is awake." Dr. Michaels lowered his head. He hated being the bearer of bad news. "I'll leave you alone," Dr. Michaels said as he placed a gentle hand on Grace's shoulder and led her away from the room.  
  
Jessie turned her teary eyes up toward Tad and said in a shaky voice, "H- How did she get here? I mean, did her father drive her?"  
  
Tad shook his head, "That lazy bastard was the one who put her in this damn place. Katie always hated hospitals.ever since her grandmother died." He paused and looked at the young blonde. "Anyway, to answer your question.no. Her father is the reason that my best friend is lying in a coma right now. Katie got home and was upset about something." Jessie laid her eyes upon the floor knowing that she was the reason Katie was upset. "He yelled and she yelled back and before she knew it, he hit her. She was so scared and she ran upstairs and called me from her room. She told me what happened and asked if I could drive over and get her. That when I heard him screaming and a loud crash in the background. It wasn't until later that I realized what happened. I'd called the paramedics and they rushed over to her house. Her dad was gone when they arrived but Katie was there.lying unconscious at the bottom of the stairs. He'd thrown her down and just left her there. He left her there to die.he." Tad's voice broke and he fell to his knees, taking the younger girl with him. They both sat there holding onto each other, crying until the tears would come no more. Tad stood and helped Jessie to her feet.  
  
"C-Can I see her?" Jessie asked, voice shaking from fear of what she would discover beyond the door. Tad nodded and moved aside, allowing the blonde entrance into the room. Jessie held out her hand and placed it on the handle. She turned the chilling metal and entered the room. It was silent except for the beeping of the heart monitor. Jessie's eyes fell upon the seemingly lifeless body of Katie Singer. Jessie moved closer and sat in a cold metal chair next to the bed. The metal stung Jessie's bare legs as she leaned forward and took the older girl's soft hand.  
  
"Oh Katie," she whispered, gently stroking her thumb over Katie's hand, "You have to pull through." Jessie gently pushed a strand of brown hair out of Katie's face and softly caressed her forehead. "I never got the chance to tell you." she paused and searched for the right words. "You told me you wouldn't leave me. You said you'd wait for me.I need you Katie. I." her voice trailed off as she saw Katie's eyelashes flutter. "Katie," she said in a soft voice, rubbing the older girl's forehead. Katie, much to Jessie's dismay, continued to lay silent and still. Jessie lowered her head and closed her eyes, allowing her tears to fall once more. Jessie was drained and she felt her eyes droop. She took Katie's hand in her own as she slouched in the hospital chair. "I love you Katie," Jessie whispered before she allowed herself to return to her dreams.  
  
*****  
  
Grace paced in the hallway as she waited for Jessie. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder and instantly she knew who was there. She leaned slightly into the touch and then turned to face him. "Eli," She said and she smiled at the older boy. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Eli grinned and motioned for Grace to sit down beside him on the bench. "Mom called after you guys left. You gotta believe I wasn't happy waking up in the cold garage after midnight." he glanced at Grace and noticed that she was sincerely listening to him. He hadn't been with a girl this amazing since.well, he'd never been with anyone this amazing. He realized that Grace was waiting for him to continue. "Anyway, once I heard what had happened, I knew I needed to be here. For Jessie," his eyes locked with Grace's deep brown eyes, "and for you."  
  
Grace leaned her head against Eli's, slowly breathing in his scent. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to say the words she had been yearning to say for the past year. "I love you Eli."  
  
A smile worked its way onto Eli's face as she gently kissed the top of Grace's head. "I love you." And there they stay, wrapped together in a mixture of love and exhaustion, until the morning hours would awaken them.until the fate of a friend was determined. 


	7. Chapter Seven

CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
The monitor beeped a steady rhythm as Katie's heart fought to keep beating. Jessie stared into the black abyss of the hospital room, imagining the moment they first kissed. Her soft lips, her gentle touch, her soothing embrace; a single tear fell from Jessie's eyes as she remembered every inch of her love. Jessie walked to the window, opening it to allow the cool breeze the wash over her. The cool draft rushed across her warm skin, sending a shiver down her spine.  
  
"Mmm, it's cold," a soft voice said.  
  
Jessie turned around suddenly, "Katie?" she whispered into the darkness. The open window allowed a stream of moonlight to flow over Katie. Jessie peered through the darkness and saw that Katie was moving. "Katie?" Jessie gasped as she ran to her love's side.  
  
A small grin formed on the unconscious girl's face, "Jessie," she murmured under her breath. "Why can't you love me?" Katie's forehead furrowed in pain as she said these words, "No, Jessie!" she shouted, shaking her head and thrashing her arms. "Jessie!"  
  
Jessie placed her hand on the girl's warm face. Katie's scared exterior almost instantly disappeared and a look of calmness came over her. Jessie gently stroked the girl's cheek, silently whispering, "I love you...come back to me Katie."  
  
"She can hear you, ya know. Her heart can always hear you Jessie," a soothing voice said from behind Jessie.  
  
Without even turning around she knew who it was, "Eli. It's not what it looks like." She felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up into the warm, comforting eyes of her brother. "It's not..." her voice trailed off as she realized that her brother already knew the truth. "How did you find out?" she whispered.  
  
"How could I not notice? You've been so much happier since Katie came into your life." He glanced at the sleeping girl, whose hand Jessie was still holding. "I love you Jessie. I want you to be happy. Katie makes you happy...how could that be a bad thing?"  
  
Jessie smiled as she saw the sincerity in her brother's face. She threw her arms around his neck and her strong composure faltered, allowing the fear and pain that had been dwelling in the pit of her stomach, to finally be released.  
  
*****  
  
Grace sat outside Katie's room, tapping her fingers on her knees as a small distraction to the silence. Eli had gone to see Jessie, and now Grace was left sitting alone, in the hallway, to ponder their previous encounter. He loved her. He had said it, loud and clear. This is the moment she had waited for ever since she laid eyes on him, but how could she feel any sense of happiness when Jessie's girlfriend was lying, unconscious in a hospital bed. The pit of sorrow that had momentarily left at the thought of Eli had returned. Grace jumped as a small hand gently touched her shoulder. She turned slightly and looked into Jessie's teary, blue eyes.  
  
"How is she?" Grace asked, her voice softly echoed through the empty hallway.  
  
Jessie shrugged, "She called my name, in her sleep. Eli is in there with her now." Suddenly, the tears began to fall. "Oh Grace, I don't know what I am supposed to do without her. She looks so fragile, so weak. How can I possibly help her?"  
  
Grace pulled the young girl into a tight hug. "You've done everything right, Jessie. She knows you are here, loving her, wishing for the moment when she will be back in your arms. She knows how much you love her. She can feel it."  
  
Jessie sniffled, "That's what Eli said too."  
  
"Yeah," she smiled, "Great minds think alike."  
  
Jessie smiled, "I see it, you know." Grace shot her a puzzled look and Jessie continued, "You and Eli. I see what's going on between you two."  
  
Grace's eyes grew as she searched for words, "Me and Eli? T-There's nothing going on with me and Eli. We're...me and Eli. The same as we always have been. We...  
  
Jessie lifted her hand up and placed it on Grace's knee. "Stop! It's ok. I love you both, so much more than I ever thought I could. I see the way he looks at you, it's love. No questions about it. I can see it, and it is only a matter of time before the world will see it too. And I am ok with it, honestly." She glanced at the closed door that leads to her girl. "If this has taught me anything, it's that you cannot take anything for granted when you love someone. Nothing. Because you never know when or how that love will end."  
  
Grace leaned forward and once again hugged the shaking girl. "I thought I was supposed to be comforting you."  
  
Jessie giggled, "We can take turns. It's what sisters are for."  
  
Suddenly, the duo was interrupted by Eli flinging to door open. The girls jumped and stared at him with wide eyes. "Eli, what is it?" Grace asked; panic spilling out through her words.  
  
"It's Katie. Get a doctor! Hurry!" 


	8. Chapter Eight

CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
"It's Katie. Get a doctor! Hurry!" Eli shouted at Grace.  
  
"Oh my god," Grace whispered, running down the empty hall to the nurses station.  
  
Jessie remained frozen in her seat. "Code Blue room 305," a nurse relayed over the hospital loudspeaker. A group of doctors and nurses ran past Jessie, pulling crash carts behind them. "She's not breathing!" Dr. Michaels shouted from inside the cold tomb. She's not breathing, resonated throughout the vacant hall. Jessie's heart increased. She's not breathing... Jessie tried to find her breath as her body started to shake. This is shock, she thought, this is what it feels like. Eli placed his hands on Jessie, shaking her back to reality.  
  
Jessie leapt from her seat and pushed her way into the room, fear washing over her. Doctors, nurses, and machinery surrounded Katie's bed, and Jessie was unable to see her love. Katie hates hospitals, Jessie thought as she watched the scene unfold. Katie was suddenly thrust into view as the nurses rushed a crash cart into the cramped room.  
  
"BP's dropping! We need to shock her!" Dr. Michaels shouted at a nurse. "Charging to 200...Clear!"  
  
Katie convulsed as the defibrillator shocked life into her lifeless body.  
  
"Her stats are still dropping. Charging to 300...Clear!" Another jolt pushed its way into Katie's heart. Jessie watched the monitor, hoping for a miracle. Jessie's wish went unanswered as Dr. Michaels lowered his head and sighed. "Call it. Time of death..."  
  
-FLASH-  
  
"I choose you," Katie said, smiling at Jessie, causing the blonde's heart to grow at this declaration.  
  
"What" Jessie asked, confusion filling her words.  
  
Katie smiled, "I choose you over her."  
  
Jessie frowned, "But I don't want anybody to choose anybody."  
  
"I know you don't, but... I can't help it," Katie stated.  
  
--  
  
"What's so great about hiding who you are" Katie asked.  
  
--  
  
"Just throw the stupid letter away," Katie told the blonde, her heart shattering.  
  
Jessie opened her eyes and searched inside her heart for an answer. "I can't," she said, pulling away from the taller girl and staring into her eyes. "I can't throw it away. I wanna keep it forever."  
  
Leaning forward, Jessie's lips met Katie's and their mutual passion swarmed through their bodies.  
  
--  
  
"I just think that sometimes things happen between people that you don't really expect. And sometimes the things that are important are the ones that seem the weirdest or the most wrong. And those are the ones that change your life," Jessie told her mom, believing in her heart every word she was saying.  
  
--  
  
"I love you Jessie. I've known it since the moment I met you. We can be happy if you just let it happen. I'll wait for you...but I can't wait forever..."  
  
--  
  
"I love you Jessie..."  
  
-FLASH-  
  
"I love you too," Jessie stated, opening her eyes to Grace's confused face.  
  
"What?" Grace asked, staring down at the panicked girl.  
  
Jessie heart raced, "She's dead! Katie's dead."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Grace asked, rubbing the girls shaking shoulders.  
  
"Eli said to get a doctor and then they came and she...she..." Jessie's voice trailed off when she realized that Eli was smiling. "How can you smile Eli, Katie's dead!"  
  
Eli smiled at his sister and took her hand, "No she's not...Katie's awake." 


End file.
